Mitchie In Shining Armor
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: Mikayla is in her room, thinking about how much she misses Mitchie. She's falling apart inside, but can a certain hero put it all back together again? Mikayla/Mitchie, Demena Femslash


Bright moon beams filtered into the balcony window of Mikayla Marshall's bedroom and rested on her still, blanket-clad figure. The dark-haired girl sighed wearily and turned over in her bed.

She was wide awake.

She laid almost motionless, finding it hard to sleep with so many things on her mind. Her heart beat heavy, feeling the weight of fear, anxiety, and a _longing_ heartache for the one she called her own. She frowned and turned towards her window. She eased herself up and stared at the moon, flooded with sweet and perfect memories. Mikayla looked at the empty space beside her and remembered the beautiful face that she used to wake up to. She reached out and touched the fabric, missing her, wishing she would reappear.

"Mitchie. . ." was the one word that left her before she felt the tears coming. She pulled her hand back and closed her eyes, refusing to let the tears fall again. "I'm sorry." A sob escaped her and the dam she held her emotions back with began to crack. Mikayla _hated_ crying when Mitchie was around, but didn't give it a second thought now that she was gone. She loved her. She needed her.

But she couldn't have her.

"It's my fault." she cursed herself, finally letting her pain show. Tear after tear shot down her face. "I miss you, Mitch. I'm so sorry." She covered her face and tried to wipe her tears away. A small noise came from the big balcony window, but Mikayla didn't notice. The noise sounded again and a familiar voice called out.

"Mikayla?" Mitchie said. Mikayla sniffled and wiped her eyes and face furiously, trying to hide her sadness. Mitchie frowned and walked over to her love. She climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around the other girl, making more tears fall.

"Don't cry, Baby." Mitchie whispered. Mikayla was so relieved to be in Mitchie's arms again, but she couldn't stop crying. Mitchie held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here, Baby." she said. "And I'm not going anywhere-" She cast Mikayla a loving look. "No matter what they say." Mikayla cried even harder and buried her face in Mitchie's neck.

"But it's my fault!" she sobbed. "Your parents hate me-"

"Baby, they don't hate you." Mitchie cut in. Mikayla looked up with red eyes. "They just can't accept the fact that their daughter is in love with another girl. They've always loved you. . . it's just that now you're-"

"The lesbian slut who turned their daughter gay." Mikayla frowned. Mitchie frowned as well and took Mikayla's face in her hands.

"My step-dad is an epic ass, you know that." she said. She kissed Mikayla deeply. "And you're not a slut, Baby. You're my innocent-" She pecked her lips. "Sensitive-" She pecked her lips again. "Talented-" She kissed her harder. "Unearthly-gorgeous girlfriend." She smiled. "You're my angel, Baby." Mikayla sniffled and Mitchie wiped away the left-over tears on her girlfriend's cheeks.

"I love you so much." Mikayla said, looking deeply into Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie's heart felt the hurt in the chocolate brown orbs before her.

"I love you, too." she said, moving her hands to rest on top of Mikayla's. "And _nothing_ is gonna change that." Mikayla shook her head solemly and looked down.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked. "Your family hates me, Mitch. They won't let you be with me-"

"I'm here in _your_ bedroom, aren't I?" Mitchie smirked. "I told you; I don't care what they say. You're my Baby and I love you. They can take away my phone, laptop, switch me to another school, and 'forbid me' to see you all they want, but I'm gonna come back anyway-" She chuckled and kissed the back of Mikayla's hand. "Because this is _our_ love story, and only we can decide how it ends. You're my fair damsel-" She held Mikayla's hands and said, "And you're in some real distress right now."

"Ah, you have no idea." Mikayla murmured, giggling weakly. Mitchie smiled and kissed the dark-haired girl's cheek.

"Then let me save you." she whispered softly. She left a trail of kisses down Mikayla's neck, making the other girl giggle again, stronger this time.

"Does this mean you'll be my Mitchie in shining armor?" Mikayla grinned shyly, pulling the brunette closer.

"Better believe it, Princess." Mitchie purred, making her girlfriend smile. She pulled back to look at her and was met with wanting eyes. Mikayla stared for a moment before a single word left her mouth.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

". . . come here." Mikayla pulled back the covers on her bed so Mitchie could join her, patting a spot on the mattress. Mitchie slipped off her shoes and crawled next to her love. The girls shared a smile before they laid down. Mikayla immediately floated into Mitchie's arms; Mitchie was waiting. They would always lie like this when Mitchie came to sleep over. A secret sleepover counts, too right?

"Baby?" Mitchie said. Mikayla adjusted so that she was facing Mitchie and was still being held at the same time.

"Hmm?" Mitchie kissed her damsel softly and touched their noses together. No words were exchanged, but the message was clear. When they pulled apart, Mikayla was the first to speak.

"Mitch?"

"Yes?"

". . . kiss me again." Mitchie didn't need to be told twice. She kissed Mikayla and pulled her closer, feeling the other girl's fingers in her hair. The brunette moaned softly into Mikayla's mouth when she tugged gently, encouraging her to go on. Mikayla drew back only enough to utter a few words.

"You're amazing." she said breathlessly. Before Mitchie could respond, she pressed their lips together again and pushed her onto her back, soon straddling her waist. Mikayla let go of Mitchie's hair and sat up to look down at her. Mitchie gazed up with confusion, but it ebbed when Mikayla used the back of her finger to stroke her cheek. Mitchie stayed silent as her girlfriend leaned over and kissed her forehead, lingering there for a good while.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Mitchie murmured as Mikayla pulled back. Mikayla hesitated and bit her lip.

"Mitchie, I need you." she told her. "I can't live without you in my life and I never want to be away from you again. It's been too long since you've climbed through my window and I've been hurting every day we were apart." Mitchie saw the month's worth of loneliness shimmering in her girl's eyes and sat up.

"I'm here now, Baby. You don't have to worry about that." she said. Mikayla sighed and looked away.

"Maybe I don't have to worry right now, but what about tomorrow when your folks wake up and notice you're not there? They'll come here first and probably try to convince my parents 'what we're doing' is wrong."

"Baby-"

"And what if my parents decide they don't like us being together either? Then what are we gonna do? Where are we gonna go?"

"Baby, that won't-"

"What about when Disney finds out? We're gonna lose everything! The shows, the recording contracts, the tours, our fans. . . we won't be able to work in Hollywood ever again."

"Honey, calm down-"

"There go our dreams, Mitchie. Gone just like that, just for loving each other!" By this time, Mikayla was fighting back tears. Mitchie tried to wipe them away.

"No Baby, it won't be like that-"

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to be a big star in music. I ruined your dream."

"No you didn't-"

"It's my fault."

"Stop talking like that, Baby." Mitchie took the crying girl's face in her hands. "It is _not_ your fault, you hear me? Everything's gonna be fine. It may be a problem now-"

"And we can't run away from it, but we're powerless to fix it." she sobbed. "What are we supposed to do?" Mitchie stared into the deep brown eyes in front of her and stayed silent for a moment.

"Marry me, Mikayla." It took Mikayla's brain a moment to process what Mitchie said.

"W-What?"

"Marry me, Mikayla." Mitchie repeated slower. "I love you, and no matter what happens next, I'll be right there with you. I would take on my parents, your parents, the paparazzi, The Mouse, the haters, the homophobes, and anybody who gets in our way to keep you in my arms." Mikayla started crying again, this time sheding happy tears.

"I'll marry you, Mitchie." she smiled. Mitchie wiped her girlfirend's cheeks clean and kissed her sweetly.

"We'll get through this together, I promise." she whispered as she pulled away. Mikayla nodded and sniffled with a grin on her face.

"You need to sleep, Honey." Mitchie told her. Both girls laid back on the bed and Mikayla once again cuddled up to Mitchie. Mitchie brought her girlfriend close then stroked the dark-haired girl's raven locks, making her sigh contently.

"Some night, huh?" Mitchie whispered. "Well forget tonight, that was some _month_. It was hell without you, Baby." Mikayla nuzzled her face into Mitchie's neck.

"A freakin' emotional rollercoaster." she murmured, feeling Mitchie's grip tighten on her protectively. "But that month was worth it."

"_Soooo_ worth it." Mitchie said. Mikayla felt her grinning. "Especially because I'm with my future wifey now."

"And I'm with my hero." Mikayla sighed happily. "My Mitchie in shining armor."

"Do I slay the dragon and carry you off on a white horse into the sunset?" Mitchie asked.

"If by white horse you mean your white Lexus, then yes." Mikayla answered. "And who's the dragon?"

"My step-douche." Mikayla laughed, but Mitchie was dead serious.

"Your step dad is not a dragon, Babe." Mikayla said. Mitchie scoffed with a deep frown.

"Have you _seen_ the man's feet?" She shuddered. "I swear he's part alligator or something." Mikayla laughed again and kissed Mitchie.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! :) This is a short little story I had in mind, so I decided to post it. Should I do more Demena stories? Review, my lovely readers! I love hearing from ya'll.<strong>


End file.
